Out of the Mouth of Babes
by penguino3782
Summary: What started as a single one-shot is now a series of one-shots where Liam innocently "outs" Ian and Mickey to their family and friends much to everyone's confusion and in some cases amusement.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Shameless**

 **A/N:** **The idea for this kind of came out of the blue. After I received a very nice review for "Building Blocks, Macaroni & Cheese, and Nap Time" asking for a sequel, I decided that we could all use a little more Mickey and Liam. This fic takes place early during season three before the infamous 3.666 episode. **

**Out of the Mouth of Babes**

Mickey tosses the cigarette aside as he goes up the stairs to the Gallagher's back door. It's nearly ten o'clock at night, but it's still hotter than balls out. Then again the city is in the midst of a terrible ass heat wave. Hopefully it's not too late to stop Gallagher from meeting up with him later.

"Fuck," Mickey mutters as he knocks loudly on the door. A couple of knocks later the door opens revealing the face of Gallagher's crazy as shit younger brother.

"Frank's not here," Carl says just before he goes to shut the door.

Mickey quickly puts his foot in the way, stopping the door from slamming in his face.

"Not looking for Frank."

The kid's interest is peaked as Carl opens the door further and squints up at Mickey. "Who you looking for?"

"Mick? What are you doing here?" A scantily clad and slightly confused Mandy asks as she's coming down the stairs with Lip following closely behind.

Mickey shakes his head when he sees their shared flushed and disheveled looks. Gross. He doesn't need to think what they were just doing. Luckily, for him the image is quickly replaced when he sees Ian standing in the entryway of the kitchen. He sends Mickey a smirk that instantly messes with Mickey's head. Yeah. That's a much better image to think about.

"Mick?" Mandy asks again.

Mickey looks away from Ian and back to his sister. "Yeah, um. That run in Kenosha was a bust. The old man is pissed. You prolly should stay out of his sight for the night."

Mandy nods her head and turns to Lip with a smile. "We can pick up where we left off."

Lip leans in and starts nibbling on his sister's ear. Nasty.

Mickey swears he can feel bile rising from his gut. Whether it's the old weed he smoked, the shots of Majorska he just had, or the sight of Mandy and Lip sucking off each other's faces. Whatever it is. He feels a little queasy.

"Ewwww!"

His sentiments exactly. Mickey can't help but chuckle when he sees the littlest Gallagher adamantly shaking his head. No doubt trying to get the nasty sight out of his young mind. Seeing something like that will mess the kid up. Well, more than he already is. Poor kid has enough strikes against him. With Frank as a father and crazy ass Monica as a mother. He doesn't need to see his ahole brother and Mandy suck each other's faces off in front of him.

Lip and Mandy pays the kid no mind as they continue to make the rest of them feel awkward as shit.

"Stopppp!" Liam says, hiding his face behind Ian's tall frame.

Finally, coming up for air the couple breaks a part. Lip turns to his younger brother. "What are you still doing up, big guy?"

"Well, someone was in our room so we couldn't put him down," Ian explains.

Lip smirks that shit eating grin of his. "Oh, that's right."

Man. He can't stand that smug asshole.

"Okay, buddy. Let's get you to bed." Ian says as he tries to lead the toddler towards the stairs.

But, the kid isn't having it. He's violently shaking his head and twisting away from his brother's grasp. "Noooo, Ian. Noooo."

"Come on, Liam. It's late. It's way past your bed time," Lip tries as he steps in to try and stop the inevitable melt down.

Liam seems to be as stubborn as his brother. He refuses to follow Ian towards the stairs as Ian calmly calls him. "Come on, Ian. I'll read you a bed time story."

While Ian is calm with the youngster, Lip is not. No doubt annoyed that Liam's meltdown is preventing him from spending some more quality time with Mandy. He's just about to pick the kid up when the toddler twists away and runs towards…

"Mickey!" Liam cries as he hurdles himself against the older boy.

Mickey instantly looks up at Ian in alarm. What. The. Fuck.

"Noooo, Mickey!" Liam cries, grasping Mickey's pantleg tightly.

"What the…." Mandy asks with confusion clearly in her voice.

"Noooo, bed!" Liam cries, wiping his runny nose on Mickey's pants. Gross.

Lip quickly jumps in and pries Liam's little fingers from Mickey as he picks up his brother and swings him into his arms.

"Noooo, Mickey!" Liam cries again as Lip takes the crying toddler upstairs and to bed.

Liam's crying is the only sound in the Gallagher kitchen.

Carl looks at Mickey, clearly perplexed at what he just witnessed. "How does Liam know you?"

Didn't Ian say the kid repeated third grade like twice? How the hell did he pick up on that? Fucking Gallagher's.

"Just from the neighborhood," Ian says as he attempts to do damage control. "Hey, you want to watch _Texas Chainsaw_?" The redhead asks Carl as he leads his younger brother towards the living room.

"Fiona said I couldn't watch it," Carl says wearily.

"Well, it's a good thing that she's not here then," Ian says.

"Awesome!" Carl says as he goes into the living room.

Ian turns around to look at Mickey and nods his head. He nods back. No words need to be said. They'll meet up later in their usual spot.

Before Mandy can ask what the hell just happened, Mickey turns and rushes out of the Gallagher house.

 **XXXXX**

"Fucken- A, Gallagher. It's about damn time you showed up," Mickey curses when he finally spots the redhead making his way across the baseball field.

"Sorry," Ian says as he jogs towards Mickey. "I thought Carl would be asleep halfway through the movie. But, he lasted through the whole thing."

"Fiona's gonna beat your ass when she hears you let him watch that shit. Didn't he have crazy ass nightmares when you and Lip let him watch _The Exorcist?"_ Mickey says as he hands Gallagher a beer.

Ian shakes his head. "Nah, that was Debs after watching _Carrie._ Besides, I figured letting him watch the movie was better than him asking more questions about how Liam knows you."

Mickey takes a sip of his own beer. "Yeah, what the fuck was that? The kid barely speaks. But, he says my name."

Ian smirks. "You should have seen your face. Fucking priceless."

"Yeah, well he just flings himself at me. What the hell was I supposed to do? I got his snot all over my pants!" Mickey says motioning to his pants.

Ian rolls his eyes.

"He's a walking sticky, snot rag," Mickey exclaims. "What do you guys do? Bathe him in maple syrup?"

Ian doesn't seem phased and just laughs. "He's not like that with many people."

He wants to be pissed. But, for some reason he's not. Maybe Gallagher's little brother is growing on him. "No?" Mickey asks lighting up a cigarette.

"Nope," Ian says taking the lit cigarette from Mickey. "You must have made quite the impression."

Mickey has only been around the rugrat a couple of times. Like when a frantic Fiona dropped the kid off with Ian at the Kash and Grab when she had to meet with Carl's principal. There were a couple of rare times when Ian actually got the house to himself. Well. Almost to himself. Liam was there. At first, Mickey was weary about being around the toddler. But, Ian quickly reassured him that the kid barely talks. That their secret was safe. And Ian was right about that. Well up until tonight at least. Before the kid's meltdown in the Gallagher's kitchen tonight all Mickey has heard the kid say was "no, nap, Ian, and play."

Mickey just hopes that tonight was a fluke. And that the kid hasn't turned into a chatterbox. Because if he does. Ian and he are screwed. And not in a good way.

And then there's Mandy. She clearly knows there's something more going on.

"Did Mandy say anything to you?" Mickey asks.

Ian shakes his head. "Nah, she went upstairs with Lip after he put Liam to bed."

"Thank fuck," Mickey says, letting out a loud belch.

"Are we done talking about our siblings now?" Ian asks, "I thought we came here to do something else besides talking about my brothers and your sister."

Mickey doesn't say anything and answers Ian instead by unzipping his pants.

Ian laughs as he does the same.

 **I always wanted to see a fic where Liam unknowingly outs Ian and Mickey's relationship. Well, I got tired of waiting and decided to write my own. I hope you all liked it! I really would love to write some more Mickey and Liam fics. What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Shameless.**

 **A/N:** **I had every intention of making "Out of the Mouth of Babes" a one-shot, but then inspiration struck. This will be a short fic. Probably four or five chapters, but I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Out of the Mouth of Babes-Chapter 2**

"Want another shot, Kermit?" Vee asks as the man drunkenly puts down his shot glass. Before he can even answer, she places another shot in front of him.

"Jesus -A! Can it get any hotter out?" Kev says as he comes out of the back room. "I think my balls are about to fall off."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Mickey quips out after letting out a loud belch.

"You know how heat causes things to shrink? Well, my nuts are this close to doing just that." Kev explains holding his fingers mere millimeters apart.

"I thought it was the cold that causes your shit to shrink," Mickey replies.

"It does," Kermit confirms.

Vee shakes her head. "Maybe it wouldn't be so hot in here if you guys would shut the hell up."

"What the fuck is your problem?" Mickey scoffs. "Got your period?"

"So much for quality customer service." Kermit says.

Vee ignores the men's remarks as well as Kev's mutterings about the heat making everyone crazy. It's too damn hot to deal with this shit. The door to the Alibi opens letting in a rush of hot, humid air. Just great another soon to be drunk asshole piece of shit to deal with.

"Vee?"

Vee looks up and smiles when she sees Fiona walking in with Liam on her hip.

"Hey, Fi! What's up? It's not like you to go out drinking with a toddler as your wing man?" Vee says motioning to a squirming Liam. "That's usually Frank's MO."

"Uuuuugh," Fiona says as she puts the wriggling boy down. "Speaking of Frank, have you seen him?"

Vee nods her head. "I think he's in the bathroom. Should be out any sec."

"Great," Fiona says taking a seat on the nearest stool. "I'll wait."

Shit. What the fuck did he do for Fiona to bring Liam to the Alibi in the middle of the day?

The familiar sound of Frank spewing his usual bullshit towards another drunkard comes closer.

"What the hell did he do?" Vee asks. Should she be ready to take Liam to the back room? Or is she going to have to intervene to stop Fiona from maiming or possibly killing her own father?

Fiona doesn't say anything and just smiles sinisterly. "I'll tell you later. This may be the best one yet."

This is not going to be good.

"Hey, Frank!" Fiona calls.

"Me?" Frank feigns innocence. "What do I owe to have the honor of having my oldest offspring come looking for me? You're here to tell me how grateful you are that I am your father."

"Not quite," Fiona says with a smirk.

Shit. This really isn't good.

"Come have a seat," Fiona says as she pats the empty bar stool next to her.

Frank has only been there for a beer or two so he's not in his "too-obnoxious" drunk phase yet. Hopefully, this won't be too bad. But, Vee still doesn't need to be witness to another Gallagher argument. You see one, you've seen them all. Plus, it's too damn hot to get involved in other people's family bullshit.

Plus, someone needs to be looking after Liam. Speak of the devil. Where is the kid? Vee looks around the bar, but doesn't see the kid. "Fi…"

But Fiona doesn't hear her. She and Frank are getting into it. Vee can hear the usual frustration in her friend's voice as she listens to Frank's drunken reasoning that only makes sense to him

Vee takes another look and still can't see the kid. Where the hell could he have gone? She starts walking towards the bathroom to see if he's in there, when she hears the seldom used voice.

"M-mick."

What the hell? It's so damn hot out that she's now hallucinating.

"Mick," Vee hears a childish voice repeat. She fans herself vigorously. Fuck Kev's balls. Her brain is melting causing her to hear shit.

"What the hell kid!" Mickey sputters.

She can contribute possibly hearing Liam saying Mickey' Milkovich's name. But, there's no way that she's hallucinating hearing two voices. Interest peaked, she glances over the bar. Her eyes go large when she spots Liam standing by Mickey Milkovich's legs, holding his arms up in the universal toddler "up" gesture.

As if to confirm what she's actually seeing is truly happening, Liam says "Mick, up."

What the fuck. How does Liam know Mickey?

"Shhh, kid. Shhh." Mickey says as he tries to silent the boy.

But, Liam is a Gallagher. That means stubbornness is in his DNA. "Up, Mick!"

"What the fuck kid!" Mickey says a little louder.

"Up!"

Mickey looks like he's about to lose his shit as Liam stands on his tippy-toes. He looks like he's ready to climb into Mickey's arms. "Up, Mick!"

With the rest of the bar's attention on the argument currently taking place between Fiona and Frank, Vee is the only witness to this strange sight in front of her.

"Liam!" Fiona calls as she stands up. With her back to Mickey and Liam, she doesn't see the odd exchange going on between her baby brother and the neighborhood delinquent. "Let's go!"

"Go kid!" Mickey whispers, as he shoos the kid away.

"Liam!" Fiona calls again.

The kid must hear the aggravation in his sister's voice because he rushes away from Mickey and back to his sister's side, who is none the wiser. And then they're gone.

Vee can see the tension instantly leave the young delinquent's frame.

"Hey, can I have a shot and a beer!" Mickey orders loudly. Vee tries to clear the fog from her brain as she gets his drinks. She blames hear sweaty hand when she spills his beer.

 **XXXXX**

"Hey, babe." Vee asks later that night as she and Kev are lying in bed. "Did you see what happened at the bar?"

"That thing with Kermit? How stupid was that? He's not a cat. Why would he think that sniffing catnip would be like smoking pot? That's just stupid," Kev laughs as he shakes his head.

"Not that, Kev."

Kev opens one eye at Vee. " That thing with Fiona and Frank? It wasn't anything too un-Frank like."

"No that, Kev." Vee says tiredly as she rolls over to face Kev. "Did you see Liam with Mickey?"

"Liam with Mickey?" Kev snorts. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"When Frank and Fiona were getting into it, I saw Liam with Mickey. He said Mickey's name."

"What?" Kev says loudly. "Liam barely talks!"

"I know! And he held up his arms like he wanted Mickey to pick him up."

Kev starts shaking his head. "What the fuck is going on? It's the damn heat, Vee! It makes everyone act strange."

Vee shakes her head. "Normally, I would agree with you. But, you didn't see them. It was like they knew each other."

"Yeah, but, how would they?" Kev asks.

"Doesn't Ian Mickey work together? Maybe Ian took him to work?"

"Or maybe Mickey is using Liam to move his product?" Kev asks.

Vee slaps him hard in the arm. "He better not be! We'll all kick his ass if

"Easy, Vee. It was just a thought!" Kev says rubbing the spot where she slapped him.

"It was just strange," Vee says shaking her head.

"You know what else is strange?" Kev asks.

"What? Besides the fact that we're in bed talking about Mickey Milkovich?"

"That and that we're not having crazy, heat induced sex," Kev says wrapping his arms around Vee.

"We can change that," Vee says, giggling.

"Damn right we can!" Kev says nuzzling Vee's neck.

 **Chapter 3 Preview: It's Debbie's turn!**


End file.
